villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shane Walsh
Shane Walsh is one of the protagonists in Season 1, and the primary antagonist in Season 2 of the TV series, The Walking Dead. Shane was displayed as a local sheriff's deputy in King County, Georgia, and is Rick’s partner, as well as his best friend since high school. Shane was wracked with grief of Rick getting severely wounded in a firefight with escaped convicts, and took it upon himself to try and rescue him as the outbreak started, attempting to avoid military personnel who were shooting innocent people in the halls. He is tortured by his responsibility in leaving him there, but also knows he never would have been able to save Lori and Carl if he hadn't left Rick. He made an impossible decision that he'll never be able to fully justify, to himself or to Lori. Shane harbored feelings for Lori, and the two began a passionate sexual relationship after Shane tells Lori (and Lori tells Carl) that Rick is dead. Among the group of survivors he formed on the outskirts of the city, Shane initially became the de facto leader, a position he enjoyed. Shane was shocked to the core when he found Rick alive and well among the returning scavenger group, and Lori, blaming Shane and feeling he lied to her about her husband’s supposed "death" in order to seduce and have sex with her, ends their affair. At the same time, Shane finds his leadership within the group challenged by Rick – this gradually pushes him over the edge, and he begins losing both his temper and control with increasing regularity, making him reckless, erratic and dangerous to everyone around him. This is demonstrated as Shane momentarily appeared poised to shoot Rick in the back (witnessed secretly by Dale), and later at the CDC, when he gets drunk and nearly rapes Lori, believing she secretly loves him. In Season 2, Lori and Shane have a short discussion over what has happened, both at the CDC and before during the crisis. Shane reveals to Lori that he plans to leave the group, however opts not to once Carl gets shot by a man named Otis, who leads them to his employer's farm. Lori is later revealed to be pregnant, with what may be Shane's baby. Shane later learns of this from Rick, and later confronts Lori about it, believing the baby is his. Lori, ultimately, admits this is almost certainly true, but makes it clear that while the baby would biologically be his, it would be raised by her and Rick only. In the Season 2 episode "Better Angels" Shane attempts to murder Rick in a field away from the rest of the survivors Rick begs Shane to reconsider and slowly talks him down which leads Shane to let his guard down Rick seizes this opportunity and fatally stabs him. Shane then returns as a walker and is shot in the head by Carl. Shane arguably has become the primary antagonist of Season 2, reduced to being a highly unpredictable and short-tempered loose cannon. Shane bears responsibility for the death of Otis, shows life-threatening behavior towards Dale, and is focused on discrediting Rick during his manipulative interactions with Lori. He is hinting at fatally back-stabbing Rick when the time is right, presumably with the hope of reigniting a relationship with Lori and to resume dominant leadership over the group. Gallery Shane_Walsh_(TV_Series).jpg|Shane's hair cut RickKillsShane2.gif|Shane's Death Category:Humans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Extremists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Fearmongers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Usurper Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Cops